Barrier layers can be used in myriad electrical connections in a variety of electrical applications. For example, a barrier layer can be used in semiconductor applications to prevent diffusion of the materials adjacent the barrier layer. For example, a barrier layer can be used to prevent diffusion between a substrate layer and an adhesion layer. Barrier layers can also be used to promote the adhesion (i.e., the wetting characteristic) between two or more materials, such as between a substrate layer and an adhesion layer. Barrier layers can be also used in, for example without limitation, semiconductor chip structures, packaging, flat panel applications, and magnetics.
In order to minimize the overall size of the electronic structure in which the barrier layer is used (e.g., an interconnect structure) and to reduce manufacturing costs, it would be beneficial to incorporate barrier layers that are thinner than traditional barrier layers yet retain the functionality of the barrier layer, such as preventing diffusion of the layers adjacent the barrier and providing adhesion.